Teasing and Pleasing
by ThePancake
Summary: Atem, Yugi, a cosy house in the mountains and lots of snow. What to do tonight? Play Strip Duel Monsters of course! PUZZLESHIPPING! Contains BDSM.


_**Happy Valentine's Day y'all! :D**_

 _My gift for you is this very **lemony** One Shot. By definition this contains **BDSM** **(sub Yugi, dom Atem)** but I guess for BDSM it's pretty softcore lol.  
_

 _The cover imagie was drawn by **jujuoh (tumblr)** and they kindly let me use it. Sorry for making it look worse with my shitty editing lol. (I'm not an arist, shut up.) Thanks a bunch! And go check out their blog if you haven't because their art is super beautiful!_

 _And now: enjoy!_

* * *

Atem blocked out the snowstorm by pushing the door to their love nest shut. After over an hour of walking through the cold the house might as well have been a paradise of warmth. Both Yugi and Atem were shivering.

"Fucking finally. I thought we'd end up as ice cubes", Yugi said and rubbed his arms.

"Well, you would have been the hottest ice cube ever", Atem said, causing Yugi to laugh through his chattering teeth. Both took off their shoulder bags, coats and boots. Their clothes, belongings and hair were covered in a thin layer of snow that began to melt now that they were inside. "I'll turn on the power and all. Feel free to look around."

"Don't keep me waiting", Yugi said and winked. He took his bag and left the entrance area, his hips swaying in the a pattern that made Atem feel a little less cold.

Atem opened a narrow door in a corner that lead into the basement. Downstairs he turned on three generators for electricity, hot water, and the heating, following the instructions on a note on the wall.

He had wanted to take Yugi to this house in a mountain village for a while. They had met almost a year ago at a summit of game creators. Atem had represented Kaiba Corporation while Yugi was a student from the university of Domino. Yugi had held an interesting presentation about the origin, development and future of virtual reality games. But Atem had found himself more fascinated by his big, clear eyes and lean body. When he had also noticed the tight, perfectly round buttocks in Yugi's pants Atem's intentions had been set.

To his own surprise, Yugi hadn't only accepted his offer for a drink and returned his flirty remarks. By the end of the night, Yugi had pulled Atem into a corner, wrapped his arms around him and shared with him kisses so passionate it had made Atem dizzy. Three nights later, as the last day of the summit had been ending, it had been Yugi who had suggested spending the night together.

Their sex had been heavenly. Gentleness and passion had quickly found a perfect balance that had resulted in breathtaking satisfaction and messy sheets. They had known they had to repeat it as soon as possible.

That however, had been difficult since Atem worked in Tokyo while Yugi studied in Domino. Both their schedules were busy, yet they had managed to see each other multiple times in Domino, Tokyo and at a few summits and conventions in different cities. While their sex had been fantastic every time, there had always been a reason for restraint, be it Yugi's room mates, Atem's neighbours or the other hotel guests.

Two months ago, Atem had been fed up with that and suggested a weekend in his family's holiday home in the mountains. Yugi had agreed immediately, then pounced on Atem to reward him for the mere idea…

Atem left the basement with a basket of firewood and an old newspaper in his hands, and entered the living room. It had a high ceiling, beige coloured walls, shelves and small tables of dark wood, and two couches and three armchairs in wine red. Yugi was pacing back and forth in front of the glass patio door. The sun was starting to set and painted the village in some distance in a gentle shade of orange. Thick snowflakes were still falling, covering the roofs and streets.

"If this goes on, we'll be snowed in by tomorrow", Yugi said. Atem knelt before the fireplace, crumpled up some pages of the newspaper, and placed them inside.

"Well, if so we have enough food in the storage room. And I'm sure we'll find ways to entertain ourselves", he said with a smirk that Yugi returned. He placed a few logs on top of the paper and lit the latter with a match. In a bit the wood should be burning. "Speaking of food, I'm hungry. You too?"

"Starving!", Yugi said and held his stomach.

Once all the heating was turned on, they walked through the archway into the kitchen. They made flirty jokes and remarks while preparing the dinner with canned food from the cupboards and a few fresh vegetables they had bought earlier in the village. They sat down to a small cucumber salad, miso soup, fried fish, rice and a stew of potatoes and carrots. Once they had consumed it all and placed the plates and bowls in the dish washer, they returned to the living room.

"You're the guest so I'll let you choose a movie", Atem said and handed Yugi the remote to the TV above the fireplace.

"Why thank you", Yugi said, turned the TV on and searched the digital library. Atem drew the chocolate brown curtains. "How about this one?"

Atem turned his head and read the title.

"I like it. Let's watch", he said. He got some chips and gummy candies from his backpack, dimmed the light and they sat down on the couch.

It was a cheesy action flick with a charming atmosphere that made them laugh. As the credits started rolling, Atem realised that the fire was going out. He got up to throw another log into it, kneeling with one hand on the carpet. It had been an expensive one, woven by hand with an elaborate pattern of flowers. It was soft and cushiony and would surely be a nice place for him and Yugi to…

A desire flickered to life at the thought. It was dark and they had eaten and taken a break. It was the perfect time to get to the actual reason for this trip…

"Such a beautiful place this is. Perfect for two people who _really_ want to be alone for a change", Yugi said and stretched on the sofa. He wore a black scarf, jeans, a sweatshirt with a galaxy print and a dark grey cardigan with thumb-holes and a hood. His clothes were wide but in a way that accentuated the slim shape of his body. How long would it take Atem to peel Yugi out of all this?

Atem sat down on the sofa and turned off the TV. With a different remote he made some relaxing lounge music play from the loudspeakers in the corners of the room. He laid one arm around Yugi's narrow shoulders. Such a delicate creature he was on the outside…yet so tough on the inside…

"So…what should we do now?", Atem said. Yugi let a finger run over Atem's black sweater with red stripes. Atem felt a few sparks where Yugi touched him.

"Hmm…how about while we think about that, you…kiss me?"

Atem smirked.

"Good plan", he said and leaned his head forward. Yugi's lips were still sweet from a gummy candy he had eaten a moment ago and as velvety as ever. The tenderness between them grew into passion. It woke a sense of urgency in Atem that he had been forced to suppress since their last meeting.

Yugi's nails were digging into Atem's sweater. Their mouths parted for a moment and Atem felt Yugi's hot breath on his face.

"I actually do have a few ideas on what we could do tonight", Yugi whispered.

"You hinted as much in our conversations. But you were being so secretive about it…"

"I didn't want to hit you in the face with all my kinkiness", Yugi said and caressed Atem's lips. "I can be very…demanding."

"Well, you know me. I'm always up for a challenge."

"You proved as much", Yugi said and pulled Atem's scarf closer for another kiss. Desire began to course through Atem when he invaded Yugi's mouth, giving him a hint of what would happen tonight. He sucked on Yugi's bottom lip, wandered over his jaw until he reached his ivory neck.

"Atem…?", Yugi whispered as Atem was nibbling the smooth flesh.

"Hmm?"

Yugi let a hand run through Atem's hair and shivered with relish.

"Let's duel…"

It was like Atem had crashed into a brick wall.

 _"Duel?"_

"But with a twist", Yugi said and placed a finger on Atem's chin to make him look up. Atem knew that the roguish expression on Yugi's face was reserved for only a few people. "Instead of losing life points when we take a hit we have to take off a piece of clothing."

Atem arched his eyebrows.

" _Strip Duel Monsters?_ ", he said, the words dancing down his spine. "I'm game."

Both got their decks and game mats out of their bags. They knelt down across from each other at the coffee table in the middle of the room. First they shuffled their own decks, then each other's. It was tough already to resist the magnetism between them and Atem knew it would only get harder from here on.

"You'll be naked before you know it", he said with a grin.

"I was about to say the same to you", Yugi said with a wink. They exchanged their decks once more, drew each five cards and the game began. Yugi played Marshmallon and placed two cards face-down. He gave Atem a hungry look from behind his cards.

He scratched his chest and Atem knew him well enough to know that the two buds under his clothes had to be tingling. They wanted to be kissed and nibbled at and the mere imagination made desire crawl over Atem's s skin. So why not just throw the cards away and pounce on Yugi? Atem took a deep breath.

He knew why. The longer they forced themselves now to hold on to their patience the more satisfying it would be to let go of it when only a single thread of it was left. Just like it was wiser to enjoy a box of fine chocolates one by one on a special occasion instead of gobbling them up right after buying them.

Atem played Queen's Knight and a spell card. A few turns back and forth followed. Atem wondered how many pieces of clothing they'd have to lose until thinking about tactics became impossible. After drawing another card, Atem charged with Queen's Knight but Yugi's trap inflicted the damage on Atem instead.

"Very well", Atem said and slowly took off his scarf. Already, Yugi was watching him with thirst sparkling in his eyes. "You're next."

"Oh am I?"

Yugi took a gummy worm from the bowl next to him and sucked on it. Atem had to force himself to focus on the game. He added another card to his hand and tried to think about a strategy. If he combined this spell card with that monster, maybe…

"Mmm", Yugi said and made Atem look up. The gummy worm was now glistening with Yugi's saliva, just like a part of Atem's body did every time Yugi… "You think you could hurry up a bit…?"

Atem gulped. This was the same sultry voice Yugi used every time to whisper dirty things into his ear. His pulse quickened at the memory of those words and the wet heat of Yugi's mouth. Lost in thought, he placed the spell card on the field and ended his turn.

"I attack with Gamma", Yugi said. The words returned him to the reality of the game. Because of Yugi's distraction he had forgotten about his defence and made himself vulnerable to Yugi.

"Shit", he said but Yugi laughed.

"Well, get rid of that sweater already."

Atem pulled it over his head and threw it onto the ottoman near the wall. Underneath he was wearing a white shirt. He opened two buttons of it, both hoping to cool himself down and to distract Yugi.

"Looks like in a bit I'll have a nice view on that sexy body of yours", Yugi said, his eyes wandering over Atem's chest.

"We'll see about that. I'm onto you and your dirty tricks now."

A couple of turns passed until Atem got to land his first hit on Yugi. Yugi pouted but took off his scarf, revealing a black leather collar. Something lascivious flared up inside Atem at the sight of it.

"That looks nice on you", Atem said.

"Thanks", Yugi said and played with it. "Should it go next? What do you think?"

Atem tapped his chin.

"I think it can stay, in fact. Might come in handy for when you're being naughty", he said. Yugi chuckled.

"Good point", he said. The pull between them was growing stronger at these suggestive words but they still forced themselves to hold back. Giving in to his need to touch Yugi would be a defeat and Atem never lost on purpose.

A little later, Atem took damage again. Yugi grinned.

"Now show me that chest, honey", Yugi purred. His proud side was ready to enjoy the reward for his success. But instead, Atem took off a sock. Yugi twisted his mouth, making him look like an angry kitten. "No fair!"

Prickling amusement went through Atem at Yugi's indignation. Finally, a chance to tease him back!

"Yes fair. A sock is a piece of clothing", Atem said and threw it into a corner. "You didn't think I'd let you undress me that easily, did you?"

"To be honest, I had", Yugi said. Atem wagged a finger at him.

Both used the sock defence for their next hits. The stalling electrified the atmosphere even more. Yugi was tapping the coffee table with his fingertips as Atem thought about his next move. Atem would have enjoyed watching Yugi lose his patience. But he was struggling with it as well. A small victory lifted his spirits when Yugi took another hit.

"Off with that ugly cardigan", Atem said and Yugi narrowed his eyes.

"Rude."

"No offence. It's just…clothing doesn't look good on you in general", Atem said. Yugi laughed, put down his cards and took off his cardigan. Atem's gaze slid over Yugi's slender body. Now there was one layer of clothing less between them…

"It's almost as if you want me to walk around naked for the rest of the trip", he said.

"Now that you mention it…sounds like a good idea", Atem said.

As the game went on, Yugi was starting to nibble on his fingers and Atem knew that concentrating was getting harder for him. This was the perfect moment to…

Atem stretched, letting out a few sounds Yugi knew too well. Yugi shot him a hungry, yet annoyed look. Atem crossed his arms behind his head and watched Yugi's eyes wander over his chest. He knew what was under that shirt and wanted to touch and explore it. The distraction worked and Yugi left a flaw in his strategy. Atem attacked with Gazelle and Yugi was unable to defend himself. Atem's confidence spiralled upwards at another victory. Soon Yugi would be his…

"Dammit…!"

"Now we're even in that regard", Atem said. "Get rid of those pants."

Yugi placed his cards on the table and stood up. He swayed his hips to the rhythm of the music as he opened his studded belt. He slid it off with a quick move and threw it at Atem. He caught it and still felt Yugi's warmth on the leather. He played with it, thinking that it'd be the perfect instrument to spank Yugi…

Yugi opened the button and the zipper slowly. Atem couldn't remember ever having had that much patience with Yugi's pants. Yugi let them slide to the floor, letting Atem see his pale, smooth legs. Memories hit him about how Yugi had spread them many times for him and tightly wrapped them around his waist… Atem's hands tensed around Yugi's belt. He wanted to just grab Yugi's wrist, throw him on the couch and take him immediately. But first he had a duel to win…

Now Yugi only wore black briefs, his sweatshirt with a galaxy print and his collar. The shirt was so long it covered both Yugi's butt and his front side. What a shame. Atem was curious to see if Yugi was already hardening.

Yugi sat down, rolled up his sleeves and picked up his cards. Atem noticed his leather wristbands and a ripple of excitement went through him.

"Someone's got a thing for leather, huh?", Atem said.

"I do", Yugi said with a coy smile. "I used to wear this kind of stuff all the time in high school. Now I think it's more appropriate to put these things on for…special people."

"Why thank you. Leather does look good on you", Atem said and wondered if this was what Yugi had been so secretive about in their conversations before this. If this was true…

A sudden heat welled up inside him, bordering in a fever. Atem put down his cards and stood up.

"I need something to cool myself down", he said. "Don't peek!"

"Tss! I take that as an insult!", Yugi said. Atem blew him an apologetic kiss before he walked into the kitchen. He got a bottle of cherry liquor from the fridge and two glasses from the cupboard. Yugi had always appreciated the occasional bite or being pushed onto the bed. But warmth began to radiate from Atem's chest at the thought of Yugi being into even rougher stuff.

Atem returned to the table, knelt down and filled both his and Yugi's glasses. Both took a sip and despite its coolness the sweet liquid burned slightly as it wandered down Atem's throat.

"But if you're trying to get me drunk in order to win, forget it", Yugi said. Atem arched his eyebrows.

"Now _you're_ insulting me _._ "

For while it went back and forth. Every time Atem thought he could hit Yugi, he unveiled another card that neutralized the damage. But this also applied the other way around, causing Yugi to curse and ruffle his hair. Both grew frustrated with each other and asked the one question: "Why won't you let me undress you?!"

But at the same time both were too proud to lose on purpose. Annoyance and arousal mixed and heated up the atmosphere between them. In order to calm himself, Atem took a few more gulps of the liquor – too many as it turned it. His mind clouded over and allowed Yugi to hit him with Marshmallon.

"Oh fuck", Atem said and threw his cards on the table. But the bitterness of his defeat didn't last long. "Well, what do you want to go? Shirt or pants?"

"That annoying shirt", Yugi said with a triumphant grin. Atem obeyed and slowly opened one button after another. He let the cloth slide first over one shoulder, then the other. It was a small consolation to see Yugi's eyes glued to his skin. He was clutching his own sweatshirt and Atem knew what was going through his mind.

"Now we can both only take two more hits, so you better watch out", Atem said and threw his shirt at Yugi. He caught it and pressed it against his nose.

"Worry about yourself, darling", he said and threw it into a corner. Atem drew another card and sorted it into his hand.

"Quick question: What does the winner get? Except for seeing the other one naked", Atem said.

"Hmm…how about the winner gets to decide on what we do for the rest of the night", Yugi said. Atem felt fervour bubble up inside him. His blood raced through him, into his fingertips and toes.

"Sound good. There are a few things I want to do with you…"

"So do I. One kinkier than the other", Yugi said. Those words sent a tingle through Atem's groin.

For some time, neither damaged the other. Despite him fidgeting with his cards, Yugi kept up his concentration and Atem was determined to do the same.

As he sorted his monsters by attack points, Atem wondered what dirty things Yugi had in mind and if they had something to do with his leather accessories. He chuckled at the long list of possibilities that occurred to him.

"Are your cards funny?", Yugi said as he changed his monster into defence mode and placed a card face-down.

"I just realised once again what a naughty thing you are…and how much I love that."

"You do, don't you?", Yugi said with a smirk.

"To think that I first believed your big eyes and dainty body meant you were an innocent angel…! I couldn't have been more wrong. But that mix of innocence and kinkiness…that turns me on more than anything ever did", Atem said.

"Oh, I haven't shown you kinky yet."

Atem shivered as if Yugi had breathed those words down his neck. He arched his eyebrows.

"I'm intrigued."

"And pantsless", Yugi said. He played a spell card that repealed the effect of Atem's trap card and let him attack. Atem clenched his teeth, silently cursing himself. "Drop 'em."

The sour taste in his mouth was quickly replaced by the sweet prospect of teasing Yugi once again.

"Fine. Let's see if I can match your sexy little dance", Atem said and stood up. He moved his hips back and forth with the music and slowly undid the belt. He opened the button but pretended that the zipper was stuck. He could see the frustration and lust glisten in Yugi's gaze.

"Do I have to come over there and take care of this myself?!", Yugi said.

"That would beat the purpose of the game, wouldn't it?", Atem said and let his pants slowly slide over his thighs. Yugi's eyes followed the path to at least visually explore every spot of gold-brown skin. Once on the floor, Atem tossed his pants to Yugi. "There's your prize."

Yugi added them to the pile behind himself. Atem's body began to sizzle with arousal now that he was almost naked. He was only one hit away from losing. He had no doubt that he would enjoy whatever Yugi had in his dirty mind. But this was about pride.

He wasn't worried about losing. Atem had fought enough duels to know how quickly things could turn around. But his desire for Yugi was growing each second and he had to rein it back. For a little longer, his mind had to remain in control.

"So, Yugi…", Atem said after a few more turns that felt like several hours of restraint had passed. "On a scale from 1 to 10, how horny are you right now?"

Yugi let a finger run over the edge of his glass.

"Hmm…4 to 5."

Atem laughed.

"As if! You're at least at 7!"

Yugi straightened his posture and raised his chin.

"Don't project yourself onto me. I can still control myself. I want to get my fantasy tonight, after all."

"I'm really curious about that", Atem said. Yugi leaned forward and Atem instinctively did the same.

"Are you really?", he whispered with a voice so sultry it made warmth pool in Atem's nether regions.

"I am", he said, believing that the tension had now reached its peak. Only one little move was required to make them forget about the game and pounce onto each other. Atem's fingers were itching with the urge to rip Yugi's clothes apart.

"Then I have good news for you", Yugi said and turned up his trap card. "I win."

Atem dropped his cards. Defeat stabbed him in the gut but not for long. Lust and relief flooded through him. Now the stupid game was finally over…!

"All right then", Atem said, got up and wanted to pull down his briefs. But Yugi raised a hand.

"Wait", he said, rose and pushed Atem onto the couch behind him. Yugi climbed into his lap and Atem pulled the lithe creature into his arms. Their kiss was burning with desire and Atem felt his briefs shift as his member began to swell. His senses sharpened and all he could think about was: more…! But Yugi placed a finger on his lips to make him stop. "Atem, my dear…can I trust you?"

"With your life", Atem said and caressed the two tight globes of Yugi's butt.

"And you're not just saying that because you want to lay me?"

Yugi had furrowed his brows and Atem knew he as asking for an honest answer. Atem took a deep breath. He wanted to reply to Yugi with his heart and mind, not just his cock.

"I do want to lay you, obviously. But I also care about you. And I'd never want to hurt you", he said. Yugi rewarded him with a smile.

"Good answer", he said and brushed Atem's cheek with his lips. His breath tickled. "Atem…you like it rough, don't you?"

Atem's embrace tightened. His arousal was allowed to take over again and Atem let it gladly. Especially at those teasing words…

"I love it rough."

Their last night in Tokyo had proven that.

"Do you want to spank me?", Yugi purred. Atem's manhood grew just thinking about it…! His hands wandered underneath Yugi's long-sleeve t-shirt and explored the smooth skin underneath, every inch of him tingling.

"Fuck, yes…!"

Yugi rubbed his chest against Atem's, only a thin layer of cloth between them.

"Do you want to tie me up?"

A moan escaped Atem's throat, his heart pounding in an erratic rhythm.

"Fuck, yes…!"

"Atem…", Yugi said and cupped Atem's face for another passionate kiss, their tongues competing for dominance. Atem's head was swirling with desire. Yugi looked him in the eye, those two lavender orbs sparkling with longing. "Do you want me to be your sub tonight?"

Atem's jaw dropped. Was it a dream? Even if it was, Atem had to continue it! In one avid motion, he made Yugi lie down on the sofa, pinned his wrists against the upholstery and covered Yugi's mouth with his own.

"Fuck, yes! Oh fuck, yes…!", he breathed and was about to pull Yugi's shirt over his head. But Yugi only needed to tickle Atem's chin to make him look up.

"Shh. Just a little more patience, love", he said and crawled out of the embrace. Atem forced himself to suppress his need for Yugi, even though he wanted nothing more than to finally let go of his reins of composure. Yugi reached for his pants on an armchair and pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket. He handed it to Atem. "These are my rules. Things I like and things that are a no-go."

Atem unfolded the paper and read it through. He smiled at the things that were allowed. Only a few points in the forbidden section disappointed him but most of it was uninteresting to him anyway. He looked at Yugi who was sitting next to him.

"I will stick to your rules. Promise", Atem said with all sincerity. Yugi gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good", he said. "The safe word is _mirror_. Got it?"

"Got it."

Yugi caressed his neck, his eyes once more serious.

"Atem…I _really_ need you to stick to those rules. If you don't, I'm afraid I can't see you again after this. And that'd be a shame."

Atem brushed Yugi's blond bangs out of his face.

"Don't worry. I'm honoured that you give me that chance. I won't squander it."

Yugi leaned his cheek against Atem's palm. For a moment, both enjoyed that little gesture of the trust they had developed over the past year and that had now lead to this intimate moment.

"Very good", Yugi said and smiled. He grabbed his shoulder bag from behind the couch, opened it and took out a plastic bag. He emptied it on the coffee table before them and Atem's eyes widened.

"Here's some fun stuff I brought. You can use it all on me", Yugi said, chuckling at Atem's surprise. He laid his arms around him and whispered: "I thought about a classic master-slave scenario. You'd like that?"

"I sure would", Atem said and pressed his lips against Yugi's. It rekindled their craving for each other in a heartbeat. "Damn, I'm lucky."

Yugi gave him a coy look.

"I'll go change into something a little more uncomfortable. Wanna start as soon as I come back?"

"Yeah. You can go into the bath room over there", Atem said and gestured to their right. Yugi headed for it with his bag in his hands. He winked at Atem before he closed the door.

Atem took a deep breath and took in the situation. Them, alone in this house in the snowy mountains, the fire crackling, the lounge music playing. It was too good to be true!

He knew Yugi well enough to know that he never shied away from trying something new or being creative. But he had only dreamed of Yugi allowing it to go this far. He picked up a pair of handcuffs and played around with it.

Atem had done this sort of stuff before and judging by how knowledgeable and well-prepared he was, so had Yugi. The dominant part had always fascinated Atem. Having the control over another person, having power…it drove Atem wild. Especially with someone who seemed as innocent and fragile as Yugi but was actually dirty and tough. He'd be able to give in to the fantasy of Yugi being frail while knowing that Yugi could take anything he did to him.

He checked one toy after another and chose which he wants to use on Yugi and in which situation. Ideas bubbled up in Atem's mind at the variety of things Yugi had brought. He kept checking with Yugi's rules but he had adjust only a few of his wishes.

Atem had known before that he and Yugi had a special connection when it came to sex. But that they matched so closely in that regard as well? Yugi was truly a gift from the goddess of pleasure…

"Atem? I'm ready", it came from the bath room. Atem lined the toys up in the order he had planned and stuffed the rest back into the plastic bag. He sat down on one of the wine red armchairs as if it was a throne, legs spread and his forearms on the rests. He closed his eyes.

He wasn't just Atem any more. He was Yugi's strict and powerful master. Despite several taming sessions, Yugi had always found a new way to irk Atem. Maybe because he enjoyed his punishment…but Atem would find ways to drive those deviant desires out of him…

He raised his lids and put on a cold glare.

"Well, come out already!"

Yugi stepped out of the bathroom and Atem gave a silent gasp.

Yugi wore nylon stockings, frilly panties, and an underbust corset, all in black. His only accessories were his leather collar and wristbands. He stopped before Atem and bowed his head.

"Master", he said and Atem shivered. "What can I do for you?"

Atem furrowed his brows. He couldn't allow himself to be smitten by Yugi's sexiness. It had probably been Yugi's intent, knowing his sly ways! But Atem wouldn't fall for this cheap trick!

"Where were you?! I've been looking for you!"

"I'm sorry. I was just-"

"Don't lie to me. I know you've been doing. As if you don't get enough of that from me every night!"

"Forgive me, master. I'm just so addicted to it", Yugi said and bit his finger. Rage boiled up within Atem.

"You always pretend to be all docile but I still need to subdue you. We'll get right on that", he said and pointed at the coffee table. "Leash."

Yugi picked it up and handed it to Atem. After a gesture from him, Yugi leaned forward. Atem attached the leash to the collar, then pulled it so Yugi landed face-down on his legs. He caressed the tight butt cheeks, covered by black ruffles. Was it supposed to cushion what was about to come? Ridiculous!

"Please don't be too hard on me, master", Yugi said over his shoulder. While still being angry with Yugi, Atem's blood was also tingling with satisfaction of having gotten Yugi into this humiliating position. This was his little slave's place after all…!

"You'll get what you deserve."

Atem drew back his hand and hit Yugi's ass. Yugi drew a sharp breath.

"Oh master! It hurts…!"

"You think _that_ hurts?", Atem said and spanked Yugi again, harder. Atem experimented with how Yugi reacted to different levels of force. But no matter how much strength he applied, Yugi never tried to get out of the situation. Was he trying to fool Atem into thinking he was obedient?! Was that supposed to make Atem lessen the punishment?! It surely wouldn't!

"Oh master, oh please…! I don't deserve this…!", Yugi said after a particularly hard smack. But even though he couldn't see it, Atem could hear Yugi's grin in those words. Of course this wasn't enough to discipline this wicked creature!

"That's not for you to decide", Atem said and pushed Yugi off his legs so that he landed with his back on the carpet. He reached for two pairs of cuffs. "Hands up." Yugi did as he was told and Atem attached the cuffs to his wrists. "Now your feet."

Again, Yugi obeyed and let Atem shackle his ankles. Atem felt himself slightly harden at the knowledge of Yugi having even less control now. How beautiful he looked, all tied up on the floor. Atem might as well just make him turn around and take him immediately. But that would only be to Yugi's liking and he still needed to punish that naughty slave of his!

"Up", Atem said. Yugi had trouble rising up but he still managed. Atem grabbed Yugi's hip and made him turn around. "Bend forward."

Yugi bowed, stretching out his butt. The two round, tight globes might as well have been the work of a sculptor. Atem pulled down the panties and grinned as he saw how much Yugi's perfect buttocks had reddened by now. He took a pink butt plug and a bottle of lube from the coffee table. He covered the plug in the transparent gel, then spread Yugi's butt cheeks with one hand, giving him access to the puckered hole in between.

The small rosette might be all tight now but Atem knew that soon it would be different. He pressed the tip of the toy against the entrance, causing Yugi to moan. He took a deep breath to relax. Atem slowly shoved the plug into Yugi, enjoying being the cause of the pleasure Yugi was so addicted to. When only the wide bottom of the plug was visible, Atem pulled the panties back over Yugi's butt. He grabbed the leash and forced Yugi to turn around.

Yugi's breath had deepened and Atem noticed the bulge that was forming between his legs. A part of Atem wanted to grab and caress it and tease Yugi by making it grow. But there were slower ways that would punish Yugi more. And while Atem was feeling the urge to give in to those primitive instincts that ruled over Yugi, he himself was more sophisticated. He wouldn't get down to Yugi's level…not yet at least…

"Bring me a glass of water. With ice", Atem said.

"A-As you wish, master…"

Yugi hobbled towards the kitchen, both because of the plug and the cuffs around his ankles. The chains rattled with every move. The wide archway let Atem observe Yugi from his throne. He tapped his fingers on the armrest at Yugi's slowness.

After Yugi has filled a glass and let a few ice cubes drop into it, he placed his forearms on the work surface and let out a moan. He was struggling for air and Atem knew he would have touched himself if his master weren't watching.

"Hurry up!", Atem said.

"Y-Yes, master…"

Yugi straightened his posture, placed the glass on a tray and returned to the living room with it in his hands. The bulge had grown considerably and Yugi's face had flushed in a glowing shade of pink. He knelt down in front of Atem, offering him the water.

Atem took it and slowly drank it, watching the lust glisten in Yugi's eyes. A drop of water ran down Atem's chin and Yugi's eyes followed it, licking his lips. Heat gathered in Atem's groin at the sight of the tied up, horny creature before him. What to tease him with next…?

"How's your ass doing?", Atem said and placed the glass on the table before him.

"Well…very well…", Yugi whispered. Atem gestured Yugi to stand up and turn around. A moment later, Atem was pulling down the panties once more. He slowly removed the plug and while the little hole was already a little wider, it was almost as if it didn't want to let go of the toy. Yugi cursed in relish at his master's actions. Atem put it away and chose a chain of purple beads instead. He covered every little ball while Yugi waited.

"What's next, master?", Yugi said, still bent over with his hands on his thighs.

"You'll see", Atem said and smirked. His little slave really had no idea…! Atem felt his briefs shift as his member hardened slightly. Atem pressed the first bead into Yugi's inner. Yugi groaned in surprise but his body eagerly accepted the little ball.

"The beads…! Oh, I fucking love the beads…!", he said and Atem smacked his butt.

"Quiet!"

Yugi was still huffing.

"Yes, master…"

"It doesn't matter what you like. This is your punishment, remember?!", Atem said and Yugi nodded. Why did his little slave have to be so much work?! But Atem had to admit that his annoyance was mixed with vicious joy if being allowed to chastise Yugi.

He pressed one little ball after another into Yugi until only the retrieval ring remained outside. Atem had expected Yugi to use the safe word before the last two but Yugi seemed to enjoy the treatment, even be eager to impress his master. Driving him angry one moment, then doing to his best to please him the other… Yugi sure was versatile, both for good and for bad…

Atem slapped Yugi's behind once more.

"There, that's all. But it seems that hungry ass of yours could have taken twice as much."

Yugi chuckled.

"Maybe…"

He made Yugi turn around, pulled the leash and made Yugi crawl into his lap. Yugi's moves were hesitant because of his restrictions. Atem felt Yugi's warm nylon-covered thighs pressed against his own. Both their bodies were trembling with desire. While Yugi would have had no problem with just giving in to his instincts, Atem was determined to remain Yugi's self-composed master for a little longer.

Atem took an ice cube from his glass and pressed it against the pink bud on Yugi's chest. Yugi flinched and threw back his head. If he weren't so horny already, it might have made his nipples harden…but still, it was a nice way to tease Yugi.

"Oh master…please stop being so mean and fuck me already…!"

"You don't get to make requests here", Atem said and bit the hard little tip that was still cold from the ice cube. Yugi shivered and rubbed his groin against Atem's, causing thousands of sparks in Atem's growing shaft.

"Master, please…! I…can't…wait…!", Yugi moaned. Neither could Atem. Hot lust was welling up inside him and he was tempted to forget about the role-play and just fuck Yugi…

Yugi's tied up hands cupped Atem's face and he covered Atem's mouth with his own. Yugi nibbled on his lip, his hot breath tickling his skin. Atem wanted to return it, wanted to devour Yugi with all he had. But who was he to kiss a slave?!

Before Yugi could get his will, Atem grabbed Yugi's collar, made Yugi stand up and pushed him onto the couch diagonally across from them. Yugi landed face-down and looked at his angry master over his shoulder. Both anger and arousal were searing through Atem, making him tremble.

"What do you think you're doing?! You think you can seduce _me_?! I'll teach you your place…!", Atem said. A maniacal grin flitted over Yugi's face before Atem seized Yugi's collar and began to spank him.

Unlike before, this wasn't cool and controlled with the occasional little flame popping up. No, now something wild had taken Atem over, something that got pleasure out of Yugi's gasps of pain and pleasure. Hitting that tight ass over and over and watching it turn red made Atem's manhood throb. He was sweating and huffing himself but he was Yugi's master and knew no mercy…

"A-Atem…! M-Mirror…!", Yugi whimpered. Atem had just drawn back his hand and stopped. Only now he noticed that Yugi was clenching a pillow and that there were tears in the corners of his eyes. He let go of Yugi's collar, sat down on the edge of the couch and caressed his shoulders. He was still panting and the adrenaline was tingling in his veins, only now it began to mix with bitter guilt. His role of Yugi's master was forgotten.

"I'm sorry…! You okay? Should we stop…?", he whispered. He had enjoyed drowning in his feelings so much he had lost sight of Yugi's pain tolerance. Yugi turned his head.

"No, we can go on…just no more spanking please. At least as long as I still have the beads inside me", he said with a little smile. Atem kissed his cheek and turned to Yugi's red behind, the retrieval ring still sticking out.

"It's time to remove those now anyway, isn't it, little slave?", Atem purred.

"Yes, master", Yugi said with a chuckle. Atem pulled the little ring and the first ball popped out, accompanied by a moan from Yugi. The second one was a little bigger and caused Yugi to be louder. At the third one, Yugi was biting the cushion and banging his feet against the couch. Atem pulled extra slowly, even let the bead slide back into Yugi a few times.

"Oh fuck yeah…that's the spot…!", Yugi called, making Atem shiver. The next ball was easier to pull out and the last three ones just slipped out of Yugi. So that's how far his little ass had already stretched…

"You think you're ready for being mounted by your master?", Atem purred and gently stroked the red buttocks.

"So fucking ready", Yugi breathed and pressed his head against the upholstery. Atem took a black dildo from the table and covered it in lube.

"Too bad I don't believe you", he said and pressed a button to turn on the vibration. He pushed it easily into the fleshy cave and Yugi threw back his head. Yugi groaned and moved his hips, as if he was being mounted already. Silly, little slave…

Atem stood up and tugged on Yugi's leash. He sat down on his armchair again and made Yugi kneel down in front of him. His chest was heaving up and down and he was biting his lower lip. The sight stoked the fire in his manhood. He pulled down his briefs, after which Yugi dropped his jaw. Hunger was sparkling in his eyes now that he was face to face with the object of his deepest desire…

He placed a finger under Yugi's chin.

"I allow you to pleasure me", Atem said. Yugi's mouth had already watered and he pounced on his master's member. Atem would have punished Yugi for his brazenness but Yugi's hot, wet tongue licking his shaft made him forget about any disciplinary measurements. Had that been his intention…? Oh, who cared?!

Yugi rubbed the tissue of skin back and forth, sucked on the sensitive tip, dipped his tongue into the slit. Atem's fingers dug into Yugi's shoulders and slightly clutched his hair. Yugi's talented mouth sent jolts of pleasure through Atem.

Only now he realised how much he had neglected himself while playing with Yugi… His senses sharpened and everything he perceived intensified. How much he ached for that beautiful, tied up creature in front of him…and he could be very good… In the end, Yugi knew his place and savoured every second of his submission to his powerful master…

"All right, time to reward you", Atem said and forced himself to push Yugi back. He stood up and pulled the leash. Yugi crawled towards the fireplace in small steps. He was huffing and moving his hips. "Good boy."

Atem patted his hair and grabbed a condom from the coffee table. He ripped it open and cursed under his breath as he fiddled with it. It required more concentration than his shaky fingers were able to provide. Somehow, he slipped it over his member, grabbed the lube and knelt down behind Yugi.

The dildo was still vibrating inside Yugi and Atem felt jealous towards the black thing. It was taking his place…! He pulled it out, which made Yugi gasp. Now the reddened little hole was waiting for him…

Atem smeared a handful of lube over his member, dropped the bottle, and grabbed Yugi's slim hips.

"Ready for a hard fuck?", Atem breathed.

"So much, master…!"

But the mask of Yugi's self-composed master had fallen and all that remained was a man who was ready to let his animalistic instincts take him over. He pushed his member into the hot and gooey cave, relished how the walls of Yugi's inner tightly wrapped around his member. Both moaned.

"Oh master…!"

Atem couldn't have spoken if he had tried. His body was boiling over with lust. He needed to fuck that dainty yet tough creature below him…!

Atem thrust into Yugi over and over. His fingers were digging into Yugi's hips, the man that was his prey! Atem could do with him whatever he wanted! He had all power over Yugi and he would let Yugi feel it! He wouldn't even know how to deal with all the pleasure! He'd only feel how right it felt for him to get fucked by his strong and powerful master…!

"Oh fuck! Oh master…!", Yugi called. Every moan, the sound of skin slapping against skin, the feeling of the tender, yet taut flesh of Yugi' inner rubbing all over his member… Atem pulled Yugi's hair and corset. His body was being consumed by the flames of lust. Harder, harder, harder…!

"M-Mirror…!"

It was like slamming the brakes at full speed. Atem was panting when he came to a halt, pulled out of Yugi, and let go of his hair. Yugi was hissing in pain and sniffing back tears. Guilt seized Atem's heart.

"I'm…I'm sorry", he said and caressed Yugi's back. Yugi looked over his shoulder and despite his teary eyes, he mustered a grin.

"So that's what you're like when you're completely unleashed, huh? Wow…just…wow…"

Atem chuckled, both flattered and insecure. He shouldn't have let go of himself this much. The least he could do now was make up for his carelessness.

"How do you want to finish this?", he said. Yugi tipped over so he lay on his side. He tried to lift a leg but the cuffs wouldn't allow it.

"Without these…and a little gentler, please", Yugi said. Atem grabbed the keys from the coffee table and untied his ankles. Yugi's panties had gotten tangled up in the shackles by now and so Yugi tossed both away with a little kick.

Atem stroked Yugi's thighs that were wrapped in nylon. He lifted one of the ivory legs, grabbed his own rigid member and slid it back into Yugi's hot core. Yugi moaned, this time in pleasure.

"Okay…go", Yugi whispered. While he was now less harsh with Yugi, waves of ecstasy were still throbbing through Atem. Now he could see Yugi's face from an angle and read from his expression how far he could go. His little slave had taken the punishment bravely. Now he'd let him have a sweet reward. Atem was a strict master but not cruel.

He found the right rhythm to please Yugi and watched him squint his eyes and bite his lip with a grin. Atem relished the knowledge of his member inside Yugi being the reason for his pleasure. The hot cave seemed to have been made for Atem… Penetrating it over and over made passion pound through Atem's heart.

Yugi's foot began to twitch and his moans became more high-pitched. Atem knew what that meant.

"Atem…! Master…! I'm…! I'm…!", Yugi said as he squirmed. With Atem's next thrust something white shot out of Yugi's member. Atem grabbed it and rubbed the skin tissue back and forth. Two more waves flowed out of Yugi, accompanied by a sweet cry of euphoria. A moment later, Yugi went limp. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi and kissed his neck.

"Just a little more…okay?", he whispered. Yugi nodded, his eyes only half open. Atem hugged Yugi's slim body tighter. He continued diving into Yugi, his lungs burning but at the same time unable to stop. Yugi's body tensed back up and his fingers dug into the carpet beneath them.

Atem's hands ran over the corset and the tight buds on Yugi's chest. His little slave was fully his…there was only one more thing he could do…let him have the highest honour…and show him how much he had pleased his master… Atem soared higher and higher, believed to be flying…

Bliss engulfed him as a hot liquid emerged from of his manhood. Everything seemed to be spinning. He held Yugi as tightly as possible, who was both his anchor and the cause of his storm of emotions. He groaned into Yugi's ear, his heart thudding as if it was about to burst.

Slowly, the tingle subsided and changed from explosive and demanding to gentle and pleasantly cool. Panting, Atem leaned his forehead against the curve of Yugi's neck. The house, the living room, the fire beside them returned. Now that he had given Yugi all the energy he had, only fatigue and peace remained. His heartbeat adapted a normal rhythm and breathing became easier. As they lay there, their members slowly softened and returned to their usual sizes.

"Oh fuck…oh fuck, that was good", Yugi huffed and wiped sweat from his forehead.

"It sure was", Atem said and gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek. Tiredness overcame him and a part of him wanted to just fall asleep. But now that his common sense was back, he knew he should take care of a few things first.

He crawled towards the coffee table, grabbed a key and opened Yugi's handcuffs with it.

"Ah, thank you…", Yugi whispered. The small puddles of white liquid caught his eye. "I think we need some tissues…"

He wanted to get up but Atem placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take care of it", he said and rose. In the bath room, he threw away the condom and returned with a box of tissues. He handed it to Yugi who then began to wipe the carpet. In the meantime, Atem gathered all the used toys and cleaned them in the bath room sink. When he came back to Yugi, the leather wristbands, collar, and the corset were lying beside him. He was covering his face with one arm and took a deep breath. Now that he saw Yugi completely naked, Atem almost felt sorry for having been so rough with such a delicate being.

"You think you can walk upstairs into the bed?", Atem said, knelt down next to Yugi and caressed his waist. Yugi sighed.

"Honestly? I'm too tired for that. Let's just sleep here. The carpet is soft enough", Yugi mumbled. Atem chuckled.

"Okay but don't blame me if you're all tensed up tomorrow", he said and grabbed a few cushions and blankets from the couches. Once Yugi was covered in three layers, he turned off the music and lamps so that the house was engulfed in darkness. The last bit of light was coming from the last log burning in the fireplace. Atem joined Yugi under the blankets and Yugi turned around so they could cuddle face-to-face.

"Sorry I made you use the safe word twice", Atem said and brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face.

"I think twice is actually a pretty decent result. This was the first time we tried this, after all", he said. "And what's most important is that you stopped when I asked you to."

"Of course. I don't want to hurt you like _that_ ", Atem said. First Yugi's eyes widened, then he rewarded Atem with a smile. Atem hesitated but then he said: "Sounds like you've been with people who didn't care for any safe words."

"Sadly", Yugi said and sighed. "But that was years ago. Now I'm back in the game. And I have found a dom who respects my boundaries and makes me feel irresistible."

"You _are_ irresistible", Atem said. Yugi's gentle fingers caressed Atem's cheek. "So, should we make tomorrow gentle-aftercare-day? Lots of massages and cuddling and kissing?"

"I'd love that", Yugi said and leaned his face against Atem's chest. After a while of listening to Yugi's steady breath and the fire crackling, Atem's eyes began to flutter close. "You know…if you keep being so sweet and considerate I might end up falling in love with you."

Atem gave a little chuckle.

"Would that be so bad…?", he whispered. It took Yugi a while to answer.

"Probably not", he said and kissed Atem one last time. "Good night."

"Good night…"

Atem's embrace around Yugi's slender body tightened. Yugi's warmth, the soft blankets and cushions, the quiet howling of snow outside lulled Atem sleep. He thought about all the ways he could take care of Yugi: preparing a hot bath, buying his favourite candy in the village, setting up all the games he like to play… And before the last log could go out, Atem was already dreaming of Yugi and the many ways he could show him affection tomorrow.


End file.
